The Great American Road Trip
by Domoz
Summary: England decides to visit America for "personal reasons" only to find the American leaving to visit the states, and oddly enough decides to go with him. Rated for Language-Both Nation and Human names used.
1. A Trip Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia

England did not know why he did it, why he had gotten on a plane and sat through an eight hour flight with some insufferable brat pounding the back of his seat and whining nonstop about this that and the other thing. It didn't fail to remind him of just where he was going, and who he was going there to see.

Right, America.

He had come to America, to see, well, America, and attempt to tell the git something England wasn't quite ready to admit to even himself yet. The entire excursion, he had decided, was a ridiculous idea; in fact, he had decided this about five minutes into the plane ride; but now he somehow found himself standing at the American's front door, ready to knock.

And he had been standing there for at least ten minutes.

There was certainly a reason his "feelings" for the American had come to light, not only had Francis (the bloody frog bastard) declared his love for Matthew but the boy had actually been happy about it; even Lovino had finally succumbed to the Antonio's oblivious charms Frankly, Arthur felt, well, left out.

But why had he come to Alfred's house of all places? He kept telling himself that is was perfectly acceptable for him to check up on his former colony. France certainly checked up on Mathew often enough…

But he was only going to check on the boy, not do anything that bloody pervert would be sure to do to poor Canada.

He had managed to stand there for ten minutes (twelve now) and had not been able to do more than raise his fist to the door. Maybe Alfred wasn't home; he had, after all, arrived without any warning, so it was perfectly acceptable for him to be out...

But then the door opened to the American's grinning face, and Arthur was promptly bowled over onto the ground.

"Oh! Iggy! I didn't see you there!" came that cheerfully irritating voice, "Hey, why are you on the ground, anyways?"

"Because you knocked me over you git!" England retorted swiftly. Then came that annoying laugh.

"Ahaha! It's too bad you came over now, I was just about to leave."

Being America, he failed to comprehend that he had just pushed the nation of Great Britain to the ground.

Arthur pushed himself up. "Just where are you going?"

America had walked over to his car and opened the trunk; he then proceeded to throw a suitcase inside before turning back to his newly arrived and unexpected guest.

"The states of course!" he practically yelled back, "I always visit them around this time."

Alfred had walked back to his front door, presumably to get more bags.

"I'm going with you"

America turned his head slowly towards the older man. "What?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

"I um-ah... well...Sure Iggy! I mean I don't really know why you'd want to go 'cuz you've only met the thirteen colonies but-"

"Are you going to leave me on the ground?"

At the profound realization that yes, England was on the ground, and yes, Alfred was the one who had put him there, America walked over to Arthur, grabbed his arms and pulled him up to his feet.

If Arthur didn't know any better, he'd have said that America's laugh was a nervous one.

"Bloody Hell, Alfred!"

And England was already beginning to regret what he had gotten himself into.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, first fanfic ever. I have to say I'm kind of proud of myself for finally doing this. I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors, I just don't seem to be very good at that…

Anyways, up first is Maryland and I have no idea how to start writing him/her because I've never met anyone from Maryland, ever. Great way to start, yeah?

I also keep noticing little problems and keep editing it. I don't feel like that's a good idea. x-x


	2. The Meeting of Maryland

England was not regretting this excursion as much as he thought he would.

He was regretting it much more than he had ever imagined.

The American had claimed that it "probably wouldn't take more than twenty minutes to get there, 'cuz Maryland and Washington D.C were right next to each other."

Alfred was apparently adamant about not letting Arthur being able to get a word in to the "conversation" they were having, so England found himself perfectly able to tune it out. Or he _would _have tuned out had Alfred not kept asking "are you getting this Iggy?" every, oh five minutes. After the, say, twentieth time, Arthur found it nigh impossible to contain himself.

"No! You insufferable git! I am not 'getting it'! I don't care to get 'it' at all!"

There was a tense moment of silence in the car.

"Geez Iggy, are you on your period or what?"

It was to be a long, regret-filled trip indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

England had all but fallen asleep by the time he felt the car lurch to a halt, making his eyes snap open. In the glare of the sinking sun they were forced back to a squint.

"Twenty minutes, what a load of bollocks" He muttered. Of course Alfred didn't hear him, he was too busy thinking about hamburgers or whatever else it was that went on in that microscopic brain; Then again the man couldn't hear him anyways, seeing as how he had already shut the door of the car. England himself was just now unbuckling his safety belt, however, he was unable to open the door seeing as how a certain blond American had already opened it for him.

That same American had then proceeded to grab Arthur's arm and forcibly pull him out of the car and up to the door of what appeared to be a run down book store. Alfred, it appeared, had then proceeded to pull out a key and fit it into the lock.

"So, what, are you just going to let yourself in?" England asked indignantly. As far as he was concerned they had stopped so the other could go to the

America looked surprised. "Well, yeah, I mean it's easier for all the states have the same locks and keys, just in case something happens, y'know..."

"Someone lives here?"

The look on Alfred's face made England want to punch him there,more-so than he usually wanted to, anyways, and his reply amplified those feelings: "What, did you think I just stopped to break into a book store?"

Luckily for America, the door opened at just the right time to distract England enough so that he _wouldn't_ get a fist the the face.

Alfred immediately walked inside and yelled, "Hey, Mary! Guess who's here!" Arthur had followed along and closed the door behind him, squinting in the sudden florescence.

The room they were in certainly had the appearance of a bookstore,albeit, an older one; seeing as how it was hard to spot a book that wasn't bound in leather.

Currently, a door across the room opened, and a head came out.

"Come-on dad, I told you not to call me that..." was heard before the door closed again.

Moments later the door opened again, revealing a young man that could have been a shorter version of America. This person who England presumed to be Maryland stopped and raised a hesitant finger.

"Erm... America? Why's, um, _he_ here?"

Alfred just shrugged.

"Dunno, he said he wanted to come along, so I brought him"

The miniature America gave a nervous laugh.

"Um... Hi England?"

Of course, Arthur should have expected such a reply, as he hadn't seen any of the states(he still wanted to call them colonies) in oh, one-hundred years, so he just gave an neutral sounding grunt.

Bad idea. America practically broke his neck beating on his head.

"Hey, cheer up Artie,this whole thing won't be any fun if you don't say anything the whole time"

England just grunted again.

"So, um", Maryland started, "do you guys want to... watch some TV or something?"

America really needed to watch his voice, he was yelling again.

"Hell yeah I want to watch some TV! What's on?"

"Well I was watching a lacrosse game..."

"Sweet"

Arthur was a bit confused. Wasn't lacrosse a girl's sport? He had never known America to be interested in girls sports...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

England changed his opinion on lacrosse, it was most defiantly not a girl's sport. In fact he did not know why it was even considered a sport at all. He had never watched the game before, and now he knew why.

It appeared to Arthur that the game mostly consisted of people beating each other with sticks and throwing a ball around. To him, it pretty much looked like American football with more violence,and of course sticks.

Not to say he wasn't enjoying it, but he felt as though he had been sitting down for a week and a half; so he stood up and announced to the two others in the room,"I'm going for a walk". Of course he expected America to jump up and try to stop him-which he did- but England was prepared for this.

"I'll pick you up a hamburger, okay?"

He considered it a perfect plan: leave on a walk and catch the next flight back to England, knowing America, he would have forgotten that Arthur had been along in the first place.

What he didn't expect was Maryland's reply.

"Nah, it's okay, I already have a few in the 'fridge"

Well, so much for that _perfect _plan.

Alfred wouldn't let it end there though,he just _had_ to ask.

"Why would you want to go on a walk anyways?"

England had a reply to that one at least.

"Because I sat on an eight hour plane ride to get to America, then I sat in a car for two hours to get here! I would like to move my legs once in a while you know."

"Aha, that reminds me, why are you here anyways?"

Alright, this path of conversation could turn into a problem.

"Because you drove me here you git!"

"Come on Iggy, you know what I mean, why did you fly over to America anyways?"

Now this path of conversation was downright dangerous.

"W-well you know it's not like I just came in without saying anything. I tried to call you, you know, you just didn't pick up..."

England was particularly lucky, Maryland, who hadn't been listening at all, had decided he was hungry; so he turned around and interrupted the conversation-or was it an argument?

"Hey, so are you guys hungry or what? Cause I can go heat up those hamburgers..."

Both Arthur and America interrupted at the same time.

"Iggy doesn't like hamburgers"

"I don't like hamburgers"

Maryland looked vaguely annoyed.

"I should have guessed you wouldn't like hamburgers", he said,"but it seems to me like you'd say stuff like that just to cause problems"

Maryland stared at England, as though he expected him to interrupt, but Arthur just glared back.

"Anyways, I've got some instant noodles or maybe... some cereal? I don't really have anything else..."

The state then proceeded to stand up, shrug, and leave the room; America glanced at England, shrugged, and followed.

This left Arthur standing alone and feeling a bit drained from the whole argument, which wasn't normal for him at all, he blamed it on jet lag, after all, he hadn't slept for twenty hours now. Looking around, the only conformable looking thing in the room was the couch they had all been sitting on earlier, so England sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, even if he did manage to fall asleep he was sure that America and his "subordinate" would have woken him up anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Whoo~Authors notes. I have to say I don't like this one much at all actually, I kind of hate it... I bet you readers didn't like it either... I'm sorry. Sorry about any grammar stuff too, I think I got all the spelling sorted out though.**

**Anyways, Maryland was supposed to be that kid that's all "I'm not a nerd" but he is and everyone knows it...**

**So... Delaware. I have no idea. Feel free to Rate, Review, or just help me with ideas, I only have a few states I'm sure about...**

**And thanks for all the favorites, though I have a feeling I might loose some of them after a cruddy chapter like this.**

**Also I can't figure out pagebreaks...**

**And I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hate on lacrosse players, I love the sport... that's just how it came out.**


	3. Drive to Delaware's

England woke up with bright sunlight directly in his face, he rolled over.

It was a bad idea,seeing as how he ended up on the floor, a somewhat painful reminder that he was not in his own home. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Arthur began to haul himself back up onto the couch.

"Hey Iggy! You awake yet?"

Of course America would take away the few moments of free time England would have left to himself for the rest of the day.

"Well it wouldn't have mattered if I had been asleep you-"

"Come on Iggy, Mary says he won't serve breakfast unless everyone's down there, and I think he made bacon!"

Unable to resist America's superhuman strength, Arthur was dragged over the couch and across the floor.

"Come on Artie I need protein in the morning."

Alfred only waited long enough for England to stand up before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway.

Quickly enough, they were in a room England hadn't seen before; quite obviously from the stove and overpowering smell of bacon, he was in the kitchen.

Maryland was standing at the stove in nothing but a white undershirt and boxers.

The two Americans spoke at the same time

"Yesss bacon!"

"Hey England, you look pretty frumpy today"

Like he was one to talk in those clothes, boxers with "Smoking Hot" written on the butt? Really? Of course he didn't bring a change of clothes for this trip, a terrible glaring mistake now that he thought about it.

America was busy stuffing his mouth will all sorts of breakfast foods, so he was thankfully silent. This didn't last for long however; as soon at the man managed to swallow the pound or so of food in his mouth he stood up and grabbed Arthur's arm again, pulling him back through the room filled with books to the outdoors.

"Bye Mary!" America shouted with a wave.

The state had followed them to the door.  
"I told you not to call me that" Maryland replied, waving back.

England turned and got in the car, somehow or another, Alfred was already sitting beside him.

He was curious about something, however.

"Why did we leave so abruptly?" he asked

"'Cuz I woke up late, and we won't get to spend any time with Delaware if we don't leave now."

Delaware... Delaware might be a problem is she was anything like England remembered. She'd probably try to beat him up.

* * *

"America, is your hair wet?"

"Um, yeah Iggy, I took a shower, I take one every morning..."

"I wouldn't expect that from someone like you

"... What are you trying to say?"

* * *

The drive to Delaware's house was rather short, but luckily for England, Alfred was too concerned with something on the radio, some sort of news about his precious Pepsi, to run his mouth constantly.

America parked and they both got out of the car, the taller pulling a key out of his pocket. England stood behind Alfred as he fitted the key in the lock and turned it.

Or rather, tried to turn it.

"Gahh, What the hell?!"

"What is it?"

"The key broke off in the lock..."

"I thought all of the states had the same locks on their doors."

"They did! Or they're supposed to..."

America stood there for a moment, he looked like he was still messing with the lock, though he wasn't getting anything done. In a fit of childish anger, Alfred punched the door, of course with his amazing strength, not only did his fist go through the door, but the entire door came off it's hinges.

"Oops"

But he spoke in such a way that it was obvious that it wasn't an accident at all. Almost nonchalantly, he shook the door off of his fist and set it next to the frame.

Alfred waked into the house and began looking around, Arthur was a bit more hesitant.

"I wonder if I'm in the wrong house, 'cuz the key wouldn't fit in the lock and all the lights are off..."

Well _that_ certainly is reassuring.

"Well if you weren't sure then you shouldn't have-"

America turned to look at Arthur, not without reason, apparently, as there was now spit covering what seemed to be a large portion of the smaller nation's face.

"Sushhhh"

The United States then proceeded to ignore his own 'warning' and stomp up the stairs immediately to his front. England, a bit more...normally, followed up after him.

Oddly enough, Alfred seemed to know exactly were he was heading, as he wasn't opening any of the other doors along the hallway, he was simply making a straight beeline for the door at the end of the hall, or rather, in an attempt to be stealthy, sliding along the wall directly towards the door.

Putting a finger up to his lips, Alfred slid the final few feet to the door and opened it, and laying there on a couch with a book on her face was the very same Delaware the England remembered.

Well, maybe a little bigger.

* * *

So, sorry this took so long, my mom decided to drop my laptop on the floor(breaking it), then I just got...distracted for a while . I figured out the horizontal rule by the way, thanks BTA class!

I decided to end it there because I want to spend a bit more time on each state rather than rushing through them like I did with Maryland... though I hadn't any idea what to do with him at all.

England was totals looking at Maryland's butt. He was so engrossed with it that he didn't eat breakfast. Bwahaha~

That news about Pepsi America is concerned about is Pepsi throwback by the way. It's not really news anymore, but it's sooooo goooood o3o

That random part in the middle is supposed to be the car ride if you didn't get it.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes again, and thank you so much for R&Ring and the favorite'in :D


End file.
